A Calm Before the Storm
A Calm Before the Storm is the thirty-seventh and penultimate episode of Power Rangers Time Force and the setup for the three-part finale "The End of Time". Synopsis Though Ransik is concerned about his running out of mutants, it's cause for celebration, at first, for the Rangers. But realizing the four from the future will soon be returning home brings down the mood. The team reflects on the events leading them to where they are now. Wes goes to Bio-Lab, hoping to convince his father to cease production on the Trizirium Crystals. Has his near-death experience changed him enough to listen to reason? And meanwhile, as Frax prepares his ultimate creation, he unleashes an appetizer in the form of Maxax. Plot Ransik is at the end of his rope, with no more mutants left in containment. With the mission coming to a close, Wes and Jen talk about the things they will miss when they part ways. Downstairs, the Rangers look forward to going back to the future, but will also miss the year 2001. Collins' staff has discovered how to make Trizyrium crystals, which can supply great power. Eric goes to the clock tower to tell the Rangers that Collins is developing the Trizyrium Crystals. Wes has a talk with his dad and tells him about Time Force. He urges him to halt development on the crystals. Frax unleashes his newest robotic creation, Max Axe. Eric and the Silver Guardians show up and battle him. When the other Rangers arrive, Frax holds them off. Eric attacks Max Axe with the Quantum Defender. The attack makes Max Axe grow into a giant. Eric and the Q-Rex combine the power of the Quantum Defender and the Q-Rex's lasers and destroy Max Axe. An upset Frax knock the Rangers off their feet and teleports away. As Ransik watches from a rooftop, he instructs Gluto to find Frax's lab. Eric brings Wes the Trizyrium crystals from BioLab. It appears that Mr. Collins heeded Wes' words. A transmission from Alex reveals to the Rangers that they do save the future but they won't survive. Cast *Jason Faunt as Wesley Collins (Red Time Force Ranger 2) and Alex *Michael Copon as Lucas Kendall (Blue Time Force Ranger) *Kevin Kleinberg as Trip (Green Time Force Ranger) *Deborah Estelle Phillips as Katie Walker (Yellow Time Force Ranger) *Erin Cahill as Jen Scotts (Pink Time Force Ranger) *Daniel Southworth as Eric Myers (Quantum Ranger) *Brianne Siddall as Circuit (voice) *Edward Albert as Mr. Collins *Vernon Wells as Ransik *Kate Sheldon as Nadira *Neil Kaplan as Gluto (voice) *Eddie Frierson as Frax (voice) *Ken Merckx as Dr. Michael Zaskins *Douglas Fisher as Philips Errors *When the Rangers say that only Ransik remains to be captured, they seem to forget that Gluto is yet to be captured. They seem to forget about Frax and Nadira as well. Notes *If word places were changed, the end result is "Storm Before the Calm", which is the final episode of Ninja Storm. *When Wes flashed back to when he talked with his recovering father in the hospital room, an alternate take of the scene is used for reasons unknown. *Mr Collins learns the truth about the origin of the Time Force Rangers, that they are from the future (year 3000) VHS/DVD Release *''A Calm Before the Storm'' was released on the VHS Power Rangers Time Force: The End of Time. See Also (Frax fight footage) (Max Axe fight footage) Category:Episode Category:Time Force